


dazzle me, dazzle me!

by lu_woo



Series: pwp fills [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Drinking, Drunk Sex, M/M, Partying, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: Laughter fills the space between them all and Doyoung sputters out his own little laughs. He tilts his head as he looks up, not at any one in particular. “What’s spit roasting?”For a moment, Doyoung thinks he’s possibly crazy for asking the question. The room goes oddly quiet and Doyoung isn’t sure if it’s actually quiet or if the alcohol is just kicking in more. But he honestly doesn’t know. Maybe it’s some kind of weird slang that he just isn’t aware of for something that he does know about. But he’s trying to wrack his tipsy mind and there’s nothing that comes to mind.“Wait do you really not know, Dons?” Yuta says, eyes wide in disbelief almost. “I knew you were a prude but damn, I figured you would at least know some lingo.”There’s small whispers of chatter around them and then Jaehyun breaks the silence with something that makes Doyoung’s whole body turn red. “Since you like Jungwoo and Johnny so much, why don’t you ask them to show you?”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: pwp fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640818
Comments: 23
Kudos: 444





	dazzle me, dazzle me!

**Author's Note:**

> { this got way longer than anticipated but i hope it's still good! }  
> { ❤️}

Doyoung hears a total of four long, long honks from the car idling outside. There’s four honks and then his phone begins to vibrate on his bed, nearly silent after being buried in a pile of clothes. Doyoung grunts as he pushes himself off the floor, ankles hitting against the wheel of his suitcase as he scrambles to get to the bed. His hand sticks itself in the discarded clothes, pulling his phone out and not even bothering to look at the name before he puts it up to his ear. 

“Give me like five more minutes,” Doyoung says, lifting his shoulder up and squishing the phone between his cheek and shoulder. “I’m almost done.” 

“If you don’t get your ass down here and in the car within five minutes I’m coming inside and _dragging_ you out.” 

Doyoung lets out a groan at the threat that he knows isn’t truly a threat but the way Johnny’s voice has gotten deeper and his tone is a bit more demanding than usual, has Doyoung chewing at his bottom lip. “I’m almost done, I just can’t decide what bathing suit to bring.” Doyoung pushes his lips out into a pout, fingers searching through the contents of his overflowing suitcase. “What if it rains or gets cold one day? I need to bring a jacket and jeans and-” 

Before he can even finish his rant, the door to his bedroom is swung open, hook hanging over it rattling against the door. Doyoung swings around, eyes full of fear and body dropping to the ground. Luckily for him, it’s not Johnny that’s come in his room but Jungwoo instead. The younger one has his arms crossed over his chest, white shirt wrinkling as he lets out a huff, lips pursing into a pout. 

“Hyung, let’s go!” Jungwoo whines, body shifting its weight to one side, “We’ve been outside for almost half an hour waiting for you!” 

“But-” 

“No buts!” Jungwoo says, throwing his hands up as he walks over to Doyoung. In a quick motion, his hands shove the clothes that are halfway out of the suitcase fully in before he slams the suitcase shut and zips it up, much to Doyoung’s horror. “It’s not like we’re going to a deserted island, Doie. Anything you forgot to pack we can easily buy or I’m sure one of us has it.” 

Almost as quickly as Jungwoo burst in his room, Doyoung is being dragged out of it by the same boy. Jungwoo has a firm grip on his wrist, walking him down the stairs, suitcase bumping against the railing and Doyoung really, really, _really_ hopes there’s no damage or else his parents are going to throw a fit when they return home. Doyoung goes through the list in his head of all the things he had to make sure were done before he left for the week and as Jungwoo is dragging him out of the front door, he realizes only half are done. Sending him into a groaning frenzy, trying to wiggle his arm out of Jungwoo’s grip, explaining to him that he still has to clean his bathroom, vacuum his room, wash his sheets, but the only thing that Jungwoo does is press his hand against Doyoung’s mouth, hushing him up immediately. 

Doyoung gives up complaining as they reach the car, knowing no matter how much he tries to make excuses in order to get permission to go back inside, he knows it’s not going to happen, especially when he sees Johnny staring at him through the open window, arm hanging out and squinty smile on his face. Doyoung sucks in a breath and lets it out as a huff, arms crossing over his chest as he watches Jungwoo struggle to fit his suitcase in the trunk. 

“Let’s sit in the back together,” Jungwoo sings, hands sliding down Doyoung’s arm when he walks over to him. “I just downloaded a bunch of videos so we can watch them!” 

“Come on,” Johnny laughs, “We’re already so behind and we have to still pick up Taeyong and Jaehyun. At this rate we won’t get to the beach before sunset.” 

Thankfully he doesn’t get dragged into the car and Doyoung settles in the backseat, getting himself nice and comfy. His sandals come off, shoving them under Johnny’s seat to make sure they don’t start flipping around during the ride. His window gets rolled down slightly, not all the way like Johnny’s but enough for Doyoung to feel the flutter of the wind against his hair as they drive. 

Jungwoo scoots next to him, body flushed against his despite there being ample amount of space in the back row of seats seeing as it’s only them for right now. Yet Doyoung doesn’t complain and ends up wrapping his arm around Jungwoo’s waist to get more comfortable, eyes watching the video on Jungwoo’s phone. It’s nothing truly interesting, just a handful of reruns of shows that Jungwoo hasn’t caught up on yet due to school. One or two are shows that Doyoung also watches, ones that both of them curl up in bed together and watch on the weekends sometimes. 

The car stays rather quiet as they drive. Johnny has the radio on but just loud enough for it to be heard, the sounds of cars zooming past and birds chirping are much louder. Even the video playing between them isn’t loud, Jungwoo choosing to just put on the captions instead of trying to rely on listening to it over the other sounds. It’s calming, to say the least, and Doyoung is finally starting to settle in, starting to forget about all the things he didn’t do before being dragged out of the couch. The thoughts are still there and he knows they probably will be for the whole vacation but at least for now they’re a _little_ quieter. 

The calming vibe of the car quickly changes when they pull up to Jaehyun’s house. Doyoung’s eyes narrow as he sees both Jaehyun and Taeyong outside, suitcases seemingly thrown onto the lawn, there’s two lawn chairs set up and the two boys are lounging on them, sunglasses covering their eyes and Doyoung already wants to gag at Taeyong’s vibrant flower shirt. What’s even worse is he can hear Johnny laughing in front of him and he just knows that he’s going to hype them up and Doyoung holds his breath when Johnny rolls down the window. 

“Twenty for the one in the pink shorts,” Johnny yells out, head leaning back in laughter. 

Jaehyun lifts his glasses up, body slowly peeling out of the chair at Johnny’s words. He walks over to the car, bending over to meet Johnny’s level as he gives the older one a high five. “Deal but I get to sit in the front.” 

“It’s about time!” Taeyong calls out from his chair, not even bothering to push himself out of it. “Jaehyun and I were about to go on our own vacation.” 

“Hey,” Johnny starts, hand pointing at Taeyong. “Jungwoo and I were ready on time, it was Dons that wanted to shove his whole bedroom in his suitcase and made us late.” 

“Do you expect anything less of our bunny?” Jaehyun says, earning a scowl from Doyoung in the back. 

He parts his lips, ready to spit back at him, claiming that he just wants to be prepared for all kinds of emergencies and situations. Like what if one of them gets stung by a jellyfish? Or bitten by a shark? Doyoung needs medicine for that! Or if one of them gets their clothes stolen or one of them loses their sunglasses? Doyoung likes to be prepared, even if it’s the simplest things. Though, he’s aware that sometimes it’s a bit too much, constantly worrying about the littlest things that could go wrong. 

“Speaking of overpacking,” Jungwoo starts, “There’s no way all that’s going to fit in the trunk,” Jungwoo says, body leaning over Doyoung’s to look out the window. “I barely fit Doyoung’s suitcase in.” 

Jaehyun flashes a quick smile before he taps the top of Johnny’s car. “I’ll make it fit, don’t you worry, Jungwoo.” 

By _fit_ , Jaehyun means having a suitcase where Doyoung should be putting his feet. By _fit_ , Jaehyun means having Taeyong, Jungwoo, and Doyoung all squished in the back with bags in front of them and Jaehyun having a nice, clear, space to stretch out. It doesn’t help that Taeyong has brought his stuffed animal along and insists that it sits between him and Jungwoo, making it feel even more squished in the back. Not only are they squished but Taeyong insists on listening to his music on full blast with his headphones in, while singing along nearly just as loud. Taeyong isn’t a bad singer by any means but Doyoung can barely hear his own thoughts let alone try and concentrate on the shows that Jungwoo keeps switching back and forth between.

“It’s not fair that you get to be all comfy in the front,” Jungwoo pouts when an episode of the show finishes. “I was in the car first, I should be up front.” 

“You wanted to sit with Doyoung,” Johnny says, gaze looking back at them through the mirror. 

“Yeah but now I’m all squished,” he sighs out, “ _We’re_ squished.” 

“I need room for my legs,” Jaehyun hums, making a point to lean back in his seat, spreading his legs out in front of him, wiggling his bare feet against the floor. 

Doyoung scoffs, body shifting as much as it can as he throws his hand up. “You’re not even the tallest! Besides Taeyong, you’re the shortest!” 

“Well if Jungwoo wanted to sit in the front he could have,” Jaehyun spits back, arms crossing over his chest. “But you two were all comfy back there when you picked us up and Johnny said I could have shotgun.” 

“Maybe if you didn’t have four bags with you, we wouldn’t be complaining about being squished back here!” 

Doyoung watches the way Jaehyun whips around in his seat, ready to say something back but Johnny quickly reaches his arm across the gap between the seats. “Stop it,” he groans out, “I swear I’ll turn this car around and drop you both off back at home if you don’t stop fighting. When we stop for snacks, we’ll switch off.” There’s a groan from Jaehyun, one where he slumps against the seat. “It’s only fair because Doyoung’s kind of right and you should be nice and switch with Jungwoo at least.” 

“But then I have to sit next to Doyoung,” Jaehyun groans out and in seconds, Doyoung reaches his hand out, trying to grab his shirt while dodging Johnny’s moving arm. 

Doyoung knows that Jaehyun is mostly joking. They enjoy pushing each other’s buttons, nagging the other until one of them “snaps” and then they both fight it out, ending in laughter and playful pushes at each other. It’s how he is with most of his friends, save for Jungwoo because he doesn’t think he could _ever_ fight with the boy, whether it be playfully or not. So just as Doyoung grabs onto Jaehyun’s arm, the other gasps out in probably the fakest whine that Doyoung’s ever heard, sending both Doyoung and Jaehyun into a laugh and Doyoung can practically hear Johnny’s eye roll as he drops his arm between them, returning it to his lap. 

If the last thirty minutes have an indication as to what this vacation is going to be like, Doyoung knows he’s going to need a drink as soon as they get to their AirBnB.

So he doesn’t get a drink right away. 

Instead, he’s lounging out on the beach, face pressed against his nice purple towel, letting his back soak up all of the afternoon sun. They’ve got a nice set up, thanks to Jaehyun and Taeyong who brought most of the beach related items. Off to his left is a big umbrella (that they rented thankfully because if they had to fit that into the car, Doyoung thinks he would die), the two lawn chairs nicely placed under with a cooler between them serving as a table. There’s a small bucket of sand toys and water guns that Jungwoo went to go get while Johnny grabbed the umbrella. Then there’s the array of partially eaten food that Doyoung has been keeping safe from the seagulls as he tries to sunbathe. 

Right now it’s just him and Johnny. The older one is seated in the chair off to the side, hand wrapped around a beer, nursing it as he finishes off his bag of chips that’s wobbling in his lap with the wind. Doyoung is happily laying in the sun, enjoying the peace and quiet that he’s getting, knowing that the rest of the week is going to be chaotic to say the least. 

The last vacation he went on with his friends was much like this; a summer trip to the beach. It’s collectively all their favorite things to do. It’s a place where they can do a little bit of what everyone enjoys. They can go to the beach, play in the water, relax on the sand, and simply have an exciting day out in the sun to get some exercise. Then there’s the various clubs and bars that can frequent. There’s the streets upon streets of shopping that lets them do something a little less active when they’re having a _rough_ morning. It’s an all around win for them to all squeeze into a car and squeeze into a small accommodation (they’ll suffer to have a little extra spending money) and head down to Busan for a week. And while about sixty percent of the time Doyoung is on the verge of choking one of his friends at school, vacations are definitely different. 

There’s no stress from school making them all high strung. There’s no homework they have to leave their little get together for. No annoying roommates that keep them up at night, making them all groggy and fussy when they try to hang out. Their vacations are pure fun. So much fun that Doyoung happily looks past the small arguments they get into about stupid things. They’re all together to celebrate the end of another semester at college. Another year in the books and what better way than to go down to the beach and well, get fucked up. 

Doyoung closes his eyes slowly, letting out a happy sigh as he rolls onto his back, eyes squinting slightly at the sudden sun on his face. There’s a wonderful warmth that fills his chest for the first few seconds, his front getting adjusted to the sun on him. The comfort only lasts for a moment before he starts to hear hushed whispers and the softest of laughs. And just as Doyoung peeks his eyes open to see what’s going on, he gets his answer. 

Within seconds, there’s a soaking wet, big, Jungwoo landing on him. Jungwoo is gentle about it, not throwing himself down onto Doyoung but what’s making Doyoung yell out is how cold and wet he is. Jungwoo feels like he’s freezing and Doyoung swears he can feel every one of the drops of water on him as Jungwoo wraps his arms around him, laughing the entire time. 

“Jungwoo!” Doyoung yells out, hands pushing at his shoulders, trying to peel the younger one off of him. “What are you doing? Oh my god get off you’re so wet!” 

Jungwoo doesn’t respond, well he does but it’s just loud laughs that have him rolling off of Doyoung and onto the towel next to him. Doyoung pushes himself off, hands desperately trying to push the water off his chest. In front of him is Taeyong who’s on his knees, head hung as he laughs just as hard as Jungwoo. Doyoung has half a thought to kick at the boy but decides against it and instead reaches over to slap his hand onto Jungwoo’s chest, making the younger one laugh even harder. 

“Ah! Doyoung!” Jungwoo gasps out, voice still filled with giggles as Doyoung rolls over onto him, pushing him down into the blanket. “Stop! Stop!” Jungwoo chokes out, body curling up as Doyoung begins to tickle him. “I’m sorry!” 

“Hey,” Johnny says and Doyoung feels a kick to his butt, making him look back quickly at the older one. “Knock it off you two. You can wrestle later when we’re in private.” 

Doyoung’s brows scrunch together as he slides off of Jungwoo, sitting back down on his own towel before he lets out a huff. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Johnny simply shrugs, wrapping his lips around the top of his beer, head leaning back as he finishes it off, wiggling the empty bottle into the sand along with the others. Doyoung pushes his hand through his hair, eyes looking over at Jungwoo who’s still quietly laughing off to the side, body now starfished out onto the mat, chest rising and falling quickly as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Give me a beer,” Doyoung sighs out, arm extending towards Johnny. 

“Me too,” Taeyong adds, finally pushing himself out of the sand and plopping down into the free lawn chair. 

One bottle gets handed to Taeyong while the other gets tossed to Doyoung, hands scrambling to catch it. Doyoung takes several large sips, swallowing thickly, nose scrunching up at the taste. He clicks his tongue, holding the beer slightly away from him as he looks at Johnny with pure disgust. 

“Must you get the _worst_ beer?” Doyoung groans, face contorting into displeasure the more the seconds pass, awful taste in his mouth. 

“Listen, just because you like the fruity drinks doesn’t mean we all do,” Johnny says and Doyoung can see the eye roll behind his sunglasses. “You’ll get your fix when we go out tonight.” 

“Oh!” Jungwoo says, “Speaking of going out, we should probably get back. I need to get a shower and get ready.” 

“Are we really going out on our first night?” Doyoung asks, head tilting slowly as he pushes his beer bottle into the sand. “Normally we just relax.” 

“Well since we got here so late, I assumed we’re all not too tired to go out at least for a little,” Johnny hums. “I’m not saying we get trashed but we can start the week off right.” 

Doyoung is never one to complain about going to the club. He’s the first one normally to suggest it. Out of all the activities that they do on their vacations, the club and shopping are by far his favorites. Doyoung likes getting all dressed up only to get _fucked_ up. He’s rather shameless when it comes to drinking, not afraid to down martini after martini with a few shots of vodka between. If Doyoung is going to go out, he’s going to have fun and even if he might regret the headache in the morning, he never regrets stepping foot into the club. 

“Hyung,” Jungwoo asks, fingers brushing along Doyoung’s arm. “Let’s go back and get ready together. I want you to do my makeup and hair.” 

“You two go ahead,” Taeyong says, voice broken by a loud groan that pushes past his lips after he finishes off his beer. “We’ll pack up and drag Jaehyun out of the water and be home soon.” 

When it comes to getting dressed up for the club, Doyoung admits he’s not the best. It’s a rather simple outfit; a pair of black jeans that have rips along the thighs along with a short sleeved black button up that’s a size too big, the first few buttons popped open. It’s definitely not anything to swoon over and it’s really what Doyoung would wear on a normal basis (besides the buttons open revealing his chest), but it’s enough for Doyoung to feel good about himself. He turns around in the mirror, admiring himself and trying to ignore the piles of clothes in the background on the bed he’s sharing with Jungwoo. With a hum, Doyoung runs his hands down his thighs, tugging off the small strings that don’t belong, tidying himself up a little while he waits for Jungwoo to be done changing. 

“Hyung,” Jungwoo hums, peeking his head out of the bathroom. “Are you ready to see?” 

Doyoung tilts his head, letting out a gentle laugh as he nods. “Sure.” 

Jungwoo walks out slowly and Doyoung almost chokes on his spit. His outfit is much like Doyoung’s in the sense that it’s not really anything spectacular. Jungwoo has on tight pants, rips at the knees and when he swirls around, Doyoung’s eyes widen at the small rips right at the crease of his butt. They’re not big by any means and Doyoung has seen the trend out and about in the shops but he never thought Jungwoo of all people would be wearing such pants but he’s not exactly complaining. His shirt is a simple yellow tee, no pattern or anything fancy besides the way he’s rolled the sleeves up slightly. 

“You look good, Woo.” Doyoung smiles, hand wiggling at him, beckoning him to come to him. 

Jungwoo lets out a small giggle,a smile bright on his lips as he walks over to Doyoung, nearly bumping into his arms. “You think so? I know it’s not much but I like it.” Jungwoo hums, knees bending slightly as Doyoung reaches up to push his hair around, attempting to settle the fly aways. 

“I like the pants,” Doyoung says with a laugh. “They’re very uh,” Doyoung licks at his lips, pulling his hand away for a moment before threading them through Jungwoo’s hair again. “Interesting.” With one final pat to Jungwoo’s hair, Doyoung pulls away completely, eyes scanning over his face to make sure his makeup is still okay. “You look great,” he says with a smile. 

Jungwoo doesn’t have much on his face, some simple foundation and concealer, sparkly eyeshadow that compliments the lighter contacts he has in. There’s the smallest bit of blush under his eyes, giving him a more innocent look than he already has going for him. Then there’s the lip tint and the sparkly gloss over top that has his lips _popping_. It’s far more stunning than Doyoung’s smokey eye and foundation. 

“Thanks,” Jungwoo smiles, arms curling into his chest a bit. “You do too, hyung.” 

There’s a knock on the open door and both Jungwoo and Doyoung turn to look at Jaehyun who’s halfway in their bedroom. “Come on twinks, let's get going.” 

Doyoung sputters out at the name, hand coming up to cover his mouth as he laughs. “Don’t ever call me a twink again.” 

Jaehyun scoffs. “Well then come on, we’re waiting on you two.” 

“Coming!” Jungwoo says happily, hands pushing around the discarded clothes on the bed to dig out his phone. 

Like Jaehyun had said, all of them are lounging around in the living room waiting. Johnny is busy having another one of his shitty beers, standing off to the side, thumb busy scrolling through his phone. He’s got on a pair of black pants and a simple white shirt that’s definitely a little too tight for him and Doyoung lets his eyes linger on the way his muscles bulge when he lifts the bottle up to his lips to take another sip. Taeyong is dressed in something that Doyoung would expect. He’s got on leather pants that look like a second skin along with a crop white lace top that leaves very little to the imagination. And Jaehyun is dressed identical to Johnny with a matching white shirt but lighter colored jeans that have more rips than Jungwoo’s. 

“You guys ready?” Taeyong asks, pushing himself off the large leather chair he was slumped into. 

“Yeah,” Doyoung says with a smile, excitement beginning to run through his body. 

Doyoung doesn’t like to be vain but there’s a buzz that runs through him while they walk down the street to the club. It’s crowded along the sidewalks, other young college looking students flooding the area, waiting outside clubs or bars. So naturally there’s going to be eyes on their group of friends because again, Doyoung doesn’t want to be vain but he knows that not only is he good looking but his friends are as well. There’s the cool boyfriend vibes that Johnny and Jaehyun give off, the innocence that Jungwoo has, the beauty that Taeyong radiates (and his skimpy outfit as well), and Doyoung who falls somewhere in the middle. They turn heads easily and Doyoung can’t lie that he feels his ego boosting with every step he takes. 

It’s not any better in the club either. After a round of drinks at the bar, they all make their way onto the dance floor and there’s eyes on them immediately. What’s even better is the look that they get when people begin to realize that they’re not here to dance with other people but dance with each _other_. Most people would go to clubs to have fun and dance with other people, potentially snag a hookup or two but no, their group of friends has a rule of sorts between them all. It only happens when they’re on vacation and it’s a rule they all agree on it. Jaehyun likes to call it _damage control_ , keeping each other from making shitty decisions with some random person because if they’re going to make shitty decisions, better to do it with friends they trust, right? 

So Doyoung watches the way a girl wanders up to Johnny, leaning up on her toes to whisper something in his ear. Johnny quickly tilts his head, responding back to her and in a matter of seconds, she’s flat on her feet, pout on her lips as she walks away. Doyoung snickers around his shot glass, quickly leaning his head back to down it, nose scrunching and face contorting as the burn hits him hard. Doyoung orders one more from the bar, repeating the same action before he slips through the crowd to find his friends he left for a few shots of alcohol to loosen him up. 

When he finds them shoved off to the side, Doyoung immediately feels his body becoming warmer. It’s most likely from the alcohol beginning to hit him but he knows a part of it has to do with how his eyes land on Jaehyun and Taeyong dancing together. It’s not anything provocative per say but Taeyong has his arm wrapped around Jaehyun’s neck, bodies facing each other as they move to the music. Jaehyun has a hand on Taeyong’s hip, holding him close as they stare at each other, smiles on their lips and words being exchanged between them. 

Now, Doyoung may be slightly vain about his appearance but he’s rather shy when it comes to it as well, if it makes sense. He knows he looks good, knows his friends look good, but that’s where he becomes slightly shy in situations like this. Sometimes he thinks his friends are too good looking. Doyoung constantly finds himself taking a breath, cheeks threatening to turn pink at the sight of his friends sometimes and he’s rather embarrassed to say that he finds them all attractive a little more than he should. 

Most of the time it isn’t a problem. It’s not like Doyoung is thirsting over his friends constantly. It only happens on occasions and this is definitely one of them. They’re all dressed up, all well aware that if they hook up with anyone it’s going to be each other and as odd as it sounds, it’s what works for them. It’s how they all met, really. And Doyoung is well aware that he’s going to hook up with at least one of them on this trip. 

Hands on his hips are what bring him out of his thoughts and his eyes pull away from Jaehyun and Taeyong to tilt his head back and see who is behind him. Doyoung could tell who the person was before he turned around but when he sees Johnny’s face, Doyoung licks at his lips at the confirmation that it’s the older one. Johnny’s cheeks are slightly pink from the alcohol he’s been sipping on all afternoon and the few shots of vodka they had together when they got in. His hair is slightly messy, bangs hanging over the side of his face, curling along it perfectly. 

As the song changes to something a little deeper, the bass vibrating through Doyoung’s body, he lets himself melt into Johnny, leaning back against him as the older one starts to sway against him. None of them are really good at dancing, besides Taeyong, so it more or less ends up with them just moving together like they’re at some kind of school dance. Though the more alcohol that runs through their system, the more that changes, turning into something a little more _sexy_. And that’s exactly what’s happening to Doyoung right now. 

The music no longer feels like it’s coming from speakers around him but more like his own speaker inside of him. He can feel every change of the beat, bouncing inside him and making him slip even further, allowing the alcohol to take over. Doyoung leans his head back against Johnny’s shoulders, lips parting and eyes closing for a moment as Johnny’s hands tighten on his waist, hips pushing against his ass. Again, it’s not anything spectacular, not anything to praise when it comes to the way they dance but now instead of the awkward swaying, Doyoung is rounding his hips, pushing back against Johnny. 

Out of everyone, Johnny is the most pleasing to dance with. He’s taller than Doyoung by a few inches, enough for him to feel _small_ , something that Doyoung enjoys. There’s the way his thick thighs can be felt behind him, aligning with Doyoung’s as he pushes his ass back against him. Johnny’s strong chest keeps him grounded, Doyoung loving the feeling of him behind him. Then there’s when Johnny runs his hands down Doyoung’s hips to his thighs, hands easily wrapping around them and squeezing enough to make Doyoung gasp out. 

Though Doyoung can’t be selfish and soon, Johnny taps at his hip, whispering to him that he’s going to go dance with Jungwoo. Doyoung nods his head slowly, not wanting the room to spin anymore than it already is. Doyoung licks at his lips, watching the way Johnny grabs at Jungwoo’s hand when he squeezes into their little area of the dance floor. Jungwoo’s face lights up, body easily pressing against Johnny’s. 

While Jungwoo may seem sweet and innocent on the outside, the boy can change when he wants to. Right now is one of those times (and most times they go to the clubs), where Doyoung practically forgets that Jungwoo is well, Jungwoo. He’s got his arm wrapped around Johnny, his free hand on his chest as they dance together. Even in the dimly lit room and from the angle that Doyoung is at, he can see the smirk on the younger one’s lips, nearly matching with the one on Johnny’s. Doyoung doesn’t miss the way Johnny’s hands slide down off of Jungwoo’s waist and go straight for his ass, slapping it before he grips it, nearly bringing Jungwoo off his feet. 

Doyoung feels his face heat up and this time it’s not because of the alcohol. It makes him suck in a breath, thighs gently pressing together at the sight of his friends practically dry humping each other at this point. It gets him hot in more ways than one and soon Doyoung finds himself slipping out of the large crowd and back to the bar, hand fanning at his face. 

One more drink later and he’s back in the middle of the chaos. This time he’s with Taeyong, legs intertwined as they dance together. He’s with him for a few minutes and he lets his hands wander up Taeyong’s see through lace top, feeling the way his skin is slightly damp from sweat. Then the next thing he knows he's with Jaehyun, lips are on his neck and Jaehyun’s hand slips between them to squeeze at Doyoung’s ass. Jungwoo is with him at one point, bent over in front of him while Doyoung pushes his hips on him, grinding against his ass and running his hand up and down his back, fingers even making their way into his hair at one point. 

Then they’re all a giggling mess on their way home. Jungwoo is tripping over his feet and Jaehyun and Taeyong end up disappearing into a fast food shop sometime during their walk, wandering off without even saying anything. Doyoung ends up the first in bed, lazily wiping off his makeup and only managing to take his shirt off before he falls asleep. 

The first thing Doyoung hears is something falling in the bathroom. He tilts his head, hand coming up immediately to press against it as the throbbing hits. There’s a string of curse words that are attempting to be said quietly but sound like the person is screaming due to Doyoung’s headache. When it finally stops throbbing enough for Doyoung to sit up, he’s met with Taeyong staring at him with wide eyes, hair straightener in hand. 

“Sorry,” he says, “I forgot mine.” 

“It’s fine,” Doyoung groans out, palm rubbing against his forehead. “What time is it?” 

“Only eleven,” Taeyong replies, padding through the room slowly. “Thank god you’re up though, I’m starving and no one else is up.” 

Doyoung scoffs, laughing out softly as he tugs the blankets off of him, slowly sliding out of bed. The room begins to spin slightly when he stands up and the throbbing comes back, making him scrunch his face up in pain. “You know you can go to the store and get something to eat, right? You don’t have to wait for one of us to get up.” 

“Yeah no,” Taeyong laughs as he walks out of the room. 

Doyoung groans out, hand pushing through his hair slowly. He lets his eyes wander to the nightstand, wondering if he was smart enough to bring a water in with him last night before passing out. When there isn’t a bottle there, Doyoung rubs at his face, leaning down to search through the forgotten pile of clothes from last night to find a shirt, tugging it on before he walks out of the room. 

It’s quiet, as Doyoung expected it to be. Taeyong is nowhere to be found, most likely in the other bathroom down the hall. What he _does_ see however is two people squished onto the couch together. Doyoung tilts his head, peeking over the back of the couch to see it’s Johnny and Jungwoo. Their legs are hanging off and Johnny’s only on the couch due to the coffee table pushing against his back, keeping him on the couch with Jungwoo. There’s a blanket barely on them, like barely. The only thing it’s covering is a stripe of their chests, the rest being open and completely out in the air. It’s not that Doyoung hasn’t seen his friends naked before but it’s not exactly what he wants to see first thing in the morning when he has a throbbing headache. 

Doyoung keeps his eyes forward as he walks to the fridge. Thankfully he’s in and out of the living room before Jungwoo and Johnny can wake up, sliding back into bed after downing nearly half of the water. Doyoung takes it slow, curls up in bed with his phone in his hands, browsing all the pictures that all of them posted last night. Doyoung finds himself laughing softly at some of the more ridiculous ones (like when they buried Taeyong in the sand before they left the beach). 

After an hour of browsing social media, Doyoung pushes himself out of bed again, dragging his feet to the bathroom. The shower is comforting, hot water fully waking up Doyoung’s body and the more he stands in the stream, the more his headache begins to melt away. He doesn’t feel completely better by the time he slips his clothes on but it’s far better than he did an hour or two ago. 

As Doyoung opens the door to the bedroom, he’s met with a sleepy Jungwoo. Doyoung gasps, hand coming up to his chest as he sighs out, letting a groan push past his lips. “Jungwoo, you scared me!” 

“Sorry,” the younger one mumbles, fingers rubbing at his eyes. 

Doyoung tilts his head, fingers reaching up and fixing Jungwoo’s hair, trying to at least put all his strands in their proper direction. “It’s okay,” he laughs, “how are you feeling?” 

“Mm,” Jungwoo yawns, lips pressing together in a gentle pout as he hums. “Fine? Just really sleepy.” Jungwoo pauses before he licks at his lips, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s. “And hungry.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah I’m sure you are,” Doyoung crosses his arms over his chest. “Are Johnny and Jaehyun up?” 

“Johnny kind of but I don’t know where Jaehyun is,” Jungwoo admits, gently pushing past Doyoung into the bedroom. 

“Okay well get dressed and I’ll treat everyone to lunch!” Doyoung calls out, earning a grunt from Jungwoo as the bathroom door shuts. 

Lunch is as expected. They’re all seated outside at a table, nearly a dozen and a half plates scattered along the table, some empty, some almost there as they all continue to pick at the rest of the food. There isn’t much talking, all of them still tired and hungover, just wanting to get something in their system before they have another night of drinking (though Doyoung has a feeling it won’t be as much as last night). 

Doyoung is very, very wrong. 

Instead of a quieter night as they kind of all silently agreed on when they got back from lunch (nearly at five in the afternoon). All of them were lounging around, watching TV or cleaning up their rooms. Yet at eight, there was a loud knock on their door and Doyoung heard who it was before the people at the door even came in. With a twelve pack of beer in hand and loud yells, Taeil and Yuta come bursting into the living room, exclaiming that they’re here to party with them, which had Doyoung facepalming rather hard.

Taeil and Yuta are two fellow students at their university and much to their surprise, they decided to come down to Busan to celebrate too and Taeyong quietly admitted that he maybe, _maybe_ , texted them to tell them to come over. Now two hours later and more alcohol in their system than anticipated, they’re all in a circle on the floor playing a game of truth or dare.

“Okay, okay,” Yuta starts, pausing before he starts bursting out into laughter. It takes him a minute to stop and catch his breath before he’s looking at Taeyong, hand pressing down into his shoulder. “Truth or dare, Yongie?” 

Taeyong hums, tapping his finger against his chin before he answers. “Truth.” 

There’s a glint in Yuta’s eyes and then another set of laughs, nearly falling over into the middle of their little circle as he sucks in a breath and spits out his question. “Who has the biggest dick out of all of us?” 

Doyoung coughs around his cup, spitting out the drink concoction back into his cup at the question. It shouldn’t be surprising at this point. It’s not the first time they’ve played truth or dare and even though it normally starts out innocently, the more they get into it, the more sexual it becomes, though Doyoung’s certain it’s like that with any group of friends, not just his own. 

“That’s easy,” Taeyong responds with a grin on his lips. “Johnny for sure.” 

Yuta lets out a loud scream, one that has Taeil reaching over to cover his mouth as the other one falls backwards, laughter being muffled by Taeil’s hand. Doyoung sips his drink, thankfully not nearly choking on it as he watches Taeil try to get Yuta to stop laughing before they continue. Taeyong takes it upon himself to continue without him and asks the next question anyways. 

“Since I answered you, Johnny, truth or dare?” Taeyong hums, hand swirling his drink, moving the cup along the floor. 

Johnny stretches his arms up and Doyoung tilts his head, watching the way his shirt rides up enough to show his stomach. Even sitting down, Doyoung can see the outline of his abs and the inkling of his happy trail before it disappears behind his underwear and pants. “Well since you did truth, I’ll do dare.” 

“Okay I dare you to take your shirt off,” Taeyong says with a grin. 

Johnny blinks, letting out a laugh. “Is that it? I expected more from you.” 

Doyoung shouldn’t watch but he doesn’t tear his eyes away from Johnny as the older one pulls off his shirt. He even makes the effort to stand up while he does so, letting his hand run down his chest, all the way down until his fingers tuck slightly into his pants. Doyoung shouldn’t look because that thing is happening again. That thing where he’s finding his friends more attractive than he should. And as if it’s going to suddenly fix it, Doyoung lifts up his cup and leans his head back, finishing off the liquid in his cup, letting out a groan as he shakes his head at the burn going down his throat. 

“Satisfied,” Johnny laughs as he settles back down and both Taeil and Jaehyun stop their whistling. “Okay, hm,” Johnny hums, reaching for another beer out of the container as he picks his target for the game. “Jaehyun, truth or dare?” 

“Do a dare!” Taeyong howls as he pushes himself up from the floor. “But what until I come back to do it!” the smaller one yells as he runs towards the bathroom, not even bothering to really shut the door. 

“Dare,” Jaehyun replies with a grin on his lips. 

And as if Johnny had been thinking about this for quite some time, the words come out of his mouth with ease. “Kiss me.” 

It’s Jungwoo this time that lets out a squeal, hands clapping together and body bumping into Doyoung’s. Again, Doyoung finds himself staring at his friends, cheeks turning another shade of red when Jaehyun crawls over to Johnny and grabs the back of his neck, smashing their lips together. It’s a sloppy kiss and Doyoung feels his shoulders sinking when he sees Johnny tilt his head, showing off that he’s shoving his tongue down Jaehyun’s throat. 

“Oh my god, I told you to wait!” Taeyong screeches as he comes running back into the living room, practically bumping into the couch. 

“Sorry,” Jaehyun whispers, lips still connected to Johnny’s as he says the faux apology. Jaehyun licks at his lips, slowly sliding back to his spot between Jungwoo and Taeyong. “Doyoung,” he says, fingers wrapping around his beer bottle, taking a long sip. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth,” Doyoung says plainly, earning him a groan from Johnny next to him, his elbow bumping against his, silently telling him to pick dare instead. But Doyoung knows better when the game has gotten to this point. 

“Who are you most attracted to here?” Jaehyun says and that grin returns to his lips, even behind the bottle Doyoung can see it clearly. 

Doyoung lets out a laugh, one that’s mixed with nervousness. He knows no matter what he says, one of them is going to tease him for it. And honestly Doyoung doesn’t really know the answer anyways. As he’s already established with himself, all his friends are attractive in their own way. Any one of them is technically the correct answer. 

“Everyone?” Doyoung answers, shrugging his shoulders a bit. “I think you’re all attractive.” Naturally, it earns a _‘boo’_ from nearly all of them, making Doyoung groan out, hand wrapping around his empty cup, squeezing it slightly as he sucks in a breath. “If I _had_ to choose, it would be Johnny and Jungwoo.” 

“Oo,” Taeil coos, “Our bunny has the hots for the big boys.” 

“Shut it,” Doyoung says, crumpling up his cup and tossing it towards Taeil. 

“I’d pick you too, hyung,” Jungwoo hums as he wraps his arms around Doyoung’s waist. “I think you’re really handsome.” 

“Thanks, Woo,” Doyoung replies, returning the gesture of wrapping his arm around Jungwoo’s waist, pulling him flush against him. 

The game continues on like this for a while. One of them will propose some kind of sexual act for all of them to witness together. Jungwoo ends up giving Taeil a strip tease, leaving him only in his underwear. Jaehyun has to swap his drink with Yuta while it’s in his mouth. Taeyong somehow ends up doing a split between them and both Yuta and Johnny make out with him for way too long. It’s been nearly an hour that they’ve been playing and to put it simply, Doyoung is a little more than tipsy at this point due to the amount of drinks he’s downed out of embarrassment. 

“Have you ever walked in on someone having sex before?” Johnny asks, hand pushing through his hair for what seems like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. And Doyoung is convinced it’s because Doyoung admitted that he enjoys when Johnny does it in a truth about ten minutes ago. 

“Yeah that one time you and Jaehyun were spit roasting Jungwoo at that frat party last year,” Taeyong confesses. “You guys cockblocked me by stealing my go to bedroom at that house.” 

Laughter fills the space between them all and Doyoung sputters out his own little laughs. He tilts his head as he looks up, not at any one in particular. “What’s spit roasting?” 

For a moment, Doyoung thinks he’s possibly crazy for asking the question. The room goes oddly quiet and Doyoung isn’t sure if it’s actually quiet or if the alcohol is just kicking in more. But he honestly _doesn’t_ know. Maybe it’s some kind of weird slang that he just isn’t aware of for something that he does know about. But he’s trying to wrack his tipsy mind and there’s nothing that comes to mind. 

“Wait do you really not know, Dons?” Yuta says, eyes wide in disbelief almost. “I knew you were a prude but damn, I figured you would at least know some lingo.” 

There’s small whispers of chatter around them and then Jaehyun breaks the silence with something that makes Doyoung’s whole body turn red. “Since you like Jungwoo and Johnny so much, why don’t you ask them to show you?” 

Doyoung feels a tinge of panic running through his as he lets laughs bubble up through his chest. His eyes go wide and his hand slaps against the floor, eyes turning to look at Johnny and then at Jungwoo. They both have nearly the same look, both staring at him with an odd sense of anticipation in a way. It makes Doyoung swallow a whimper, making it come out as a cough instead. 

“Do you want us to show you, hyung?” Jungwoo asks and when Doyoung looks over at him, Jungwoo’s eyes are wide, blinking at him and lips parted. “I don’t mind. I think it’ll be fun.” 

“I’m in,” Johnny adds, head tilting back when Doyoung meets his eyes, finishing off his nth beer of the night. “It’ll definitely be fun, Doyoung.” 

Doyoung watches Johnny’s lips curl up into a smirk and it makes his heart skip a beat. “Here?” he asks, eyes blinking as he looks around at his friends. 

“In the _bedroom,_ obviously,” Jaehyun says matter-of-factly. “Don’t act like we all haven’t heard each other having sex before.” 

“We might go out anyways,” Taeyong adds, “Down to the beach for a walk to sober up Yuta some.” 

Their words turn into a jumbled mess inside Doyoung’s head as he tries to process what might happen. Yes, all of his friends fuck around with each other, but Doyoung is definitely the one that indulges the least. He’s had sex with them once or twice, most of the time though it’s just a simple make out session or a quick blowjob between classes if he’s really feeling desperate. Spitroasting though, Doyoung doesn’t even know what it _means_. All he knows is that it obviously involves two people and those two people happen to be Jungwoo and Johnny, the two that Doyoung definitely thinks about the most late at night. The thought of being with both Johnny and Jungwoo, is enough for Doyoung to hear a 

“Okay,” he breathes out, a laugh pushing past his lips, “show me what it means.” 

Doyoung finds himself on Johnny’s lap, tongue being shoved down his throat and hands sliding up his bare back. The feeling makes Doyoung moan out, back arching against Jungwoo who is seated behind him, chest flush against him. The position is overwhelming to say the least. He’s got Johnny in front of him, large, muscular body that Doyoung finds himself craving to be closer to, loving the way his muscles twitch under him with every move he makes. Then there’s Jungwoo behind him, mouth connected to the base of his neck, biting and sucking what’s probably a dark line of hickies that Doyoung will most likely scold him for in the morning. 

Then there’s Doyoung himself. He’s settled between the two, body feeling as if it’s on fire with all the touches. He’s got most of his clothes off, save for his underwear, much like both Jungwoo and Johnny. It didn’t take long to get in this position, only a few minutes after they entered the bedroom. The second it was just the three of them, the door shut and locked behind them, Doyoung felt this surge of _excitement_ in him, one that definitely came with the half cup of badly mixed alcohol before he got up from the living room floor. Don’t get him wrong, he’s still got a heavy blush on his cheeks and he lets out a strained whimper when Johnny whispers how hot he is in his ear between kisses. There’s still the underlying nervousness that runs through him, not knowing exactly what they’re going to be doing. 

Johnny is the first to pull away, mouths connected by long strings of spit. The older one leans back against the pillows, hands sliding up Doyoung’s sides, all the way up until his fingers reach his nipples. Doyoung lets out a gasp at the sudden feeling, back arching into Johnny’s hands and head leaning back against Jungwoo’s shoulder. What’s even more intoxicating than the hands and lips on him is the fact that Doyoung can feel both of them, feel how _hard_ they both are. He knows they can both feel it too. The more Johnny’s fingers pinch and pull at Doyoung’s nipples, the more Doyoung squirms on his lap, the more their cocks line up and Johnny’s hips push up to get more friction. Then there’s Jungwoo who has his hips pressed against Doyoung’s waist, cock hard and pushing into his back, occasionally rolling against him. 

“How should we do this?” Jungwoo asks breathily, finally pulling away from Doyoung’s neck, breath tickling against his cooling skin. 

Johnny tilts his head up, breaking his gaze away from Doyoung’s chest. “Doesn’t matter to me,” he replies, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. 

There’s a moment of silence before Jungwoo pulls away completely, leaving Doyoung’s back cold and lonely. “You can fuck him,” he says as he walks along the bed on his knees, moving to Doyoung’s side. “If I’m not done before you finish, we can switch off.” 

Johnny lets out a laugh, nodding as he rolls his hips up to meet Doyoung’s, making him moan out in pleasure. “Deal.” Johnny taps at Doyoung’s side, hands sliding off him completely. “Get on your hands and knees, bunny.” 

Normally, Doyoung would scowl at the nickname. It’s not one he’s fond of but right now, it makes his stomach flutter and a surge of arousal run through his whole body. It makes his toes curl up and Doyoung finds his hands on Johnny’s chest, almost not wanting to get off of him because it feels so _good_ to have his cock against Johnny’s. But he does as he’s told and soon he’s sliding off of Johnny and onto the bed. 

Before he can get into the position asked of him, Doyoung gets pulled into Jungwoo’s arms. Lips are on his and Doyoung melts into the younger one. Jungwoo’s lips are considerably larger than his, overtaking his mouth easily and it doesn’t matter when or where they kiss, it always ends up sloppy because Jungwoo is an eager kisser. He plants open mouth kisses over and over again before he shoves his tongue into Doyoung’s mouth, making both of them moan out. Jungwoo is the one to initiate the kiss but Doyoung is the one to run his hand down between them, pushing his palm against Jungwoo’s crotch. 

The younger one pulls away, nose bumping against Doyoung’s quickly before he tilts his head back, rocking his hips up into Doyoung’s hand. “Fuck,” he breathes out, voice soft and sweet in compairson to the curse word. 

Doyoung was so immersed in their kiss that he didn’t realize that Johnny had left, only noticing it when he comes back in, a small bottle of lube in his hand and a water bottle in the other, lips wrapped around it as he drinks. Doyoung only spares the older one a quick glance before he turns his attention back to Jungwoo who is moving in front of him. The younger one settles against the pillows, taking nearly the same position that Johnny was in minutes ago. Only Jungwoo reaches his hands down, lifting his hips up slightly as he pushes down his briefs. Doyoung watches with anticipation, licking at his lips while he watches Jungwoo’s cock pop out, landing heavy on his skin as Jungwoo wiggles out of his underwear completely, kicking them off the bed. 

Doyoung swallows, feeling the arousal in him becoming thicker and thicker with every passing second. He feels his cock twitch at the sight of Jungwoo wrapping his hand around his own cock, pumping it a few times and _oh,_ his face twists into pleasure so _beautifully._ Luckily, even if Doyoung still doesn’t know what spitroasting is, he knows what Jungwoo wants and what he assumes Johnny was alluding to before he left. So Doyoung crawls over to Jungwoo, sliding between his legs with ease. 

Jungwoo lets out a laugh, legs squeezing together slightly as Doyoung moves closer to him. “You look really hot,” Jungwoo groans, head leaning back against the headboard. His hand tilts his cock forward, letting it bump against Doyoung’s lips. “ _Doyoung_ ,” he whines and Doyoung can feel his toes curl against his sides. 

Slowly, Doyoung leans up, wrapping his lips around the tip of Jungwoo’s cock. His eyes flutter close at the feeling, letting his chest sink down closer to the bed as his mouth sinks down over Jungwoo’s cock. The younger one shifts under him, a hand pushing through his hair as Doyoung takes him all the way in, coughing slightly and even weakly gagging when Jungwoo twitches his hips up. When Doyoung opens his eyes, he’s met with Jungwoo’s. They’re hooded and dark and Jungwoo’s lips are parted prettily, all plump and wet from their make out session a few minutes ago. 

Doyoung gets a few bobs of his head in, sinking down all the way each time, feeling Jungwoo’s cock hit the back of his throat and moaning at the way his cock twitches in his mouth. Then he feels hands on his hips. They’re gentle ones and there’s a dip in the bed after and Doyoung lets his eyes close again, bobbing his head faster, encouraged by the way Jungwoo’s letting out long, high pitched moans. The hands on his hips slide down his thighs and back up them, landing on his ass. Doyoung expects it but the gentle slap against his cheek makes him gasp, choking on his own spit in his mouth as he does so. 

He pulls his mouth away for a moment, trying to catch his breath and stop coughing, head tilting back to see Johnny behind him. His gaze is only on the older one for a few seconds, watching the way his lips are curling up into a smirk as he leans down. Then just as Johnny pushes his hands against Doyoung’s cheeks, Jungwoo grabs his head gently, turning his attention back to him. The hand in his hair tugs up gently, lifting Doyoung’s head enough for Jungwoo to line his cock back up with his mouth, the same hand pushes his head down, lowering Doyoung back onto him and Doyoung lets him fill his mouth again until his nose brushes against Jungwoo. 

Doyoung lets out a muffled gasp when he feels something warm and wet on his hole. It’s undoubtedly Johnny but Doyoung attempts to close his legs, hips trying to lower against the bed at the sudden feeling. Johnny is quick though and lifts him back up, shoving him forward slightly and making him gag around Jungwoo’s cock. Much like earlier when both of their hands were on him, Doyoung is overwhelmed at the feeling. He’s got Jungwoo’s cock filling his mouth (and when he says fill, he means _fill_ , Jungwoo’s cock stretching his mouth out almost to the point of uncomfortableness), and Johnny now between his cheeks, tongue licking long, slow stripes along his entrance. 

When Jungwoo starts thrusting up slowly is when Johnny pulls away, almost like they’re both giving each other quiet signals. Jungwoo’s not thrusting hard but it’s enough for Doyoung to drool even more around him, his spit becoming frothy as Jungwoo bucks his hips into his mouth, leaking all over his chin and most likely onto the bed at this point. Jungwoo only fucks his mouth for a few seconds before he lifts Doyoung’s head off of him, toes curling against his sides again and face bright red. 

Doyoung tries to catch his breath but it’s quickly cut off with another gasp when he feels fingers against his entrance. One hand reaches forward to grip at Jungwoo’s thigh when he feels those fingers push into him slowly and a groan from Johnny. 

“You’re tight, bunny,” Johnny says, twisting his fingers in Doyoung. 

“Been a while,” Doyoung coughs out, leaning his head down slightly, tilting it to look back at Johnny. “ _Oh,_ ” he whimpers out when Johnny starts thrusting his fingers, twisting and spreading them each time they’re pushed in all the way. “That feels good.” 

“Stretch him out good but hurry,” Jungwoo breathes out, “I’m not going to last much longer.” 

“Cute,” is all Johnny says before he’s curling his fingers up and thrusting them faster into Doyoung. 

Doyoung moans out, face pressing against Jungwoo’s thigh, nails slightly digging in the one under his hand. He rocks his hips back against Johnny’s hand, the feeling of being full is something that Doyoung rarely gets so this is practically _heaven_ to him. He feels slightly bad, not going back to sucking Jungwoo off and instead letting himself rock back onto Johnny’s hand, using Jungwoo as a pillow instead. The younger one doesn’t put up a fight though and simply runs his fingers through Doyoung’s hair, free one lazily stroking his cock. 

“You like when Johnny fucks you with his fingers?” Jungwoo says and it has Doyoung’s cock twitching. “Has Johnny ever fucked you for real?” 

Doyoung half hopes that Johnny will answer for him but he doesn’t and Jungwoo asks again, fingers tugging on his hair gently, lifting his head up to make their eyes meet. Doyoung shakes his head, lips parting and eyes trying to flutter closed when Johnny curls his fingers up just right, sending a surge of pleasure through his whole body. 

“If you think you feel good now, bunny, just wait,” Johnny says and much to Doyoung’s displeasure, his fingers pull out. 

Doyoung isn’t empty for long and soon he feels Johnny lining up behind him, the tip of his cock brushing against his wet hole. It takes a moment for Johnny to push in and when he does, it’s painfully, _painfully_ slow. So slow he tries to rock his hips back to speed it up but Johnny holds him still, hand on his hip firm as the older one sets his own pace. When he bottoms out is when Doyoung lets himself fall onto Jungwoo more, hand wrapping around his thigh the best he can, his own thighs shaking slightly. 

It’s been a while since Doyoung has had sex. It’s been several months since he’s allowed himself to indulge in it. Most of the time he gets off to the smaller things and even when he has those desperate days, it’s his own hand helping him get off. So to go from nearly nothing for months to Johnny stretching him out is shocking to say the least. Shocking but fucking delightful. 

“Stretching you out good, right?” Jungwoo asks, fingers threading through Doyoung’s hair slowly. “Hyung’s cock is real big, ah,” the younger one sighs out, “I’m a little jealous.” 

“You got some last night,” Johnny grunts out, the hand on Doyoung’s hip tightening for a moment before it loosens and Johnny starts thrusting. 

Jungwoo lets Johnny have Doyoung fully for a few minutes. He lets him set a steady pace, cock moving in and out of him at a speed that has Doyoung moaning out nearly constantly. It’s such a good _stretch_. He’s not dumb and he’s seen Johnny’s cock plenty of times, on purpose or not, and he’s always been well aware that Johnny is quite blessed when it comes to size. He’s not only long but thick and oh Doyoung swears he can feel those big veins he likes to pretend he’s not looking at whenever he sees Johnny’s cock hard. It’s a pace that has Doyoung’s eyes rolling back, his body rocking into Jungwoo as Johnny fucks him. 

Though as expected, Jungwoo isn’t just going to sit and watch the whole time, especially since he hasn’t finished yet. The fingers in his hair tug his head up and Doyoung leans on his elbows the best he can without digging them into Jungwoo. By now, Doyoung knows what’s going on and he doesn’t waste time wrapping his lips around Jungwoo’s cock and sinking down slowly. It brings out a moan from both Jungwoo and Johnny. It even has Johnny’s hips stuttering against Doyoung, pausing for a moment to soak in the sight of Doyoung sucking off Jungwoo. 

“Fuck, Doyoung,” Johnny groans, a slap to his cheek coming shortly after. “You’re such a good bunny.” 

“ _Oh,_ ” Jungwoo squeaks out when Doyoung moans around his cock, “ _so_ good.” 

It’s hard to keep up, hard to decide what to focus on and Doyoung thinks he might be going crazy. He doesn’t know whether he should rock back onto Johnny’s cock or bob his head faster. They’re both tugging at him, hands on different parts of him, trying to get as much as they can while allowing the other to do the same. Jungwoo’s hips buck up faster and Doyoung finds himself gagging, body lurching forward and a surge of drool leaking out the corners of his mouth. At the same time, Johnny begins speeding up his thrust, one leg bent up, knee pressing against Doyoung’s side as he foot sinks against the bed. 

Unsurprisingly, Jungwoo is the first to cum. Doyoung can tell before Jungwoo even spits it out by the way his hips stutter and his cock starts to twitch. “Fuck,” the younger one mewls, “I’m gonna cum.” 

Doyoung wraps his lips around his cock tighter, fully expecting Jungwoo to cum down his throat but he’s proven wrong when Jungwoo grips his hair again, tugging him off his cock quickly. It’s barely in time and there’s the smallest bit of cum on his tongue before Jungwoo holds his cock up to Doyoung’s face, thick and hot stripes of white painting his face. It’s a lot and Doyoung can feel the heavy globs landing on his eyelashes and even when the splatters slow on his face, Jungwoo lifts his head up more, smearing the tip of his cock against his lips. 

“Holy fuck,” Johnny laughs out, one hand pressing against Doyoung’s back, making him arch against him. 

Without Jungwoo fucking his mouth, Doyoung collapses forward, pushing his ass up even further into the air, gasping out when Johnny angles his hips just right for him to hit against his prostate. Doyoung can hear Jungwoo talking, hears Johnny too but his orgasm is fast approaching and his body is only concentrated on the rapidly building pleasure that’s making his whole body tense up. It happens quickly, ripping right through him. It has his whole body shaking, thighs and arms, even his hands are shaking, desperately trying to grab onto something, anything at all. Thankfully, Jungwoo notices and grabs onto his hands, letting Doyoung squeeze them as wave after wave of pleasure overtakes him. 

Doyoung doesn’t even register that Johnny has cum until he starts to fall down from his own orgasm, feeling the way Johnny’s cock throbs in him. Johnny stays in him for a few seconds after Doyoung tries to fall onto the bed. Johnny lets out a laugh as he pulls out slowly, a groan pushing past his lips and a smack to his ass before he lays down behind him, heavy breaths filling the room. Only a few seconds pass until Doyoung does the same, head leaning against Jungwoo’s legs as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Good?” Johnny asks, fingers reaching forward to slide along Doyoung’s side. 

“Yeah,” Doyoung nods out, hand coming up to wipe at his face. 

“Sorry,” Jungwoo laughs, joining Doyoung’s hand in trying to wipe the cum off his face. 

They all stay quiet, Jungwoo’s fingers running through Doyoung’s hair until he begins to fade in and out of sleep until he falls all the way down, allowing himself to slip into sleep. 

Doyoung wakes up between Jungwoo and Johnny in the morning. He’s sandwiched between them, Johnny on one side facing him and Jungwoo nuzzled against his back, arms holding him close. Surprisingly, Doyoung doesn’t feel as dirty as he thought he would. When he stretches his legs out, there’s a soreness and a stickiness between his cheeks that he knew would be there but he doesn’t feel gross and icky from sex like he usually does. 

He only gets a few minutes of deciding whether or not he should go back to sleep before there’s a knock on the door. Doyoung tilts his head up, trying to see over the blanket that’s covering the three of them. His squinty, sleepy eyes meet Jaehyun’s as he walks in the room, tray in hand. 

“Wakey, wakey,” he hums and Doyoung sits up more, trying not to wake up Johnny or Jungwoo while doing so. “I made you breakfast princess.” 

Doyoung groans, sinking back into the bed. “Go away,” he grumbles. 

“Aw is little bunny tired from getting spit roasted last night?” Jaehyun teases, clicking his tongue as he continues to stand there with a tray full of mystery food. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Doyoung huffs out.

“Jaehyun, knock it off,” Johnny mumbles next to Doyoung, breath tickling at his cheek. 

“Fine,” the other sighs out, walking over to the nightstand and placing the tray down, plate clinking gently. “But we’re going shopping in half an hour so you three better be up and ready.” 

Jungwoo stirs against him when Jaehyun shuts the door slightly too loud. The arms around him tighten and Johnny’s arms join him. It takes a minute for Doyoung to realize what’s happening when they both start to squeeze him a little too tightly, making him laugh and push at their arms. 

“Did you have fun last night, hyung?” Jungwoo asks, nuzzling his cheek against Doyoung’s shoulder. 

“I did,” Doyoung admits with a laugh. “A lot of fun.” 

“You think you know what spit roasting means know?” Johnny says and Doyoung knows it’s more than obvious he does. 

“Mm,” he hums out, “I don’t know,” he pauses, biting down on his lip as he peeks at Johnny who’s opened his eyes. “Might have to show me again. I have a bad memory.” 

Doyoung doesn’t miss the way Johnny’s eyes look past him and how Jungwoo leans his head up to meet Johnny’s gaze, both of them silently grinning at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
